Lucy Heartfilia: Last Fairy Standing
by Mystic Stars
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are at war. Sabertooth has kidnapped Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. And they are not happy about it. But what was Sabertooth's reason for kidnapping her? Read and find out! First fanfic! NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is Mystic Stars speaking! This is my first story ever, so I want to really thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong>KEY WORDS:<strong>

**"Talking"**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_In the Sabertooth guild..._**

"We need her Master," a low, feminine voice said.

"I know we need her, Minerva." A deep, masculine voice said.

"Wait, why do we need her again?" A confused, masculine voice asked.

"I'll explain it to you**_ again_**, since you're so forgetful Sting."

The said man just pouted.

"We need her because she is a very unique mage. She is the only wizard who knows the spell and will be able to complete it. Her magic is **_extremely_** rare, meaning not a lot of people have her magic." Minerva said.

"So why can't we just use Yukino? She has the same magic?" Sting asked.

The woman just sighed. "We can't just because she does not have the sufficient power.** _She_**, in particular, is the only wizard with the power and the knowledge to successfully complete the spell." Minerva explained.

"Oh," was all Sting said.

"So now that we _**all**_ know why she is needed," Sting pouted, "How do we capture her?"

"Simple. We just kidnap her," Master Jiemma said.

They all smirked.

"We're coming for you, _**Lucy Heartfilia**_."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, I tried to make it interesting.<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Any review is acceptable, just please don't throw harsh comments.**

**I'll put up the next chapter when I get a minimum of 5 reviews.**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**

_**(EDITED: 23/06/2015)**_


	2. Taken Part I

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry the chapter took so long. I'm busy writing exams and they're taking most of my time.**

**There's going to be more so keep reading! Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What a cruel thing is war: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbors, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world. - Robert E. Lee<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**Taken: Part 1**

The morning was bright. The sun had just started to peak from the horizon, eager to gloat its brightness and warmth to Earthland.

In a particular medium-sized apartment, slept a blonde-haired girl, oblivious to the world, content with dream she was currently having.

_**Lucy's dream**_

_Lucy was standing in a pit of darkness, as far as the eye could see, it was just darkness, a black abyss. "W-Where a-am I?" She stuttered. 'What is this place?' She thought._

_Lucy looked down at herself, to find she was wearing a white flowy dress. _

_'Wake up...'_

_"What? Did I hear something?" Lucy asked while looking around her._

_'Wake up...'_

_"W-Who's voice is that?" She asked._

_'Wake up...'_

_"What...?" Lucy asked, confused._

_'Wake up...'_

_'Wake up...'_

"Wake up Lucy!"

"What?!" Lucy woke up to someone yelling in her ear. "What?! Who's screaming in my ear?!" She yelled, annoyed, while sitting up. Whoever thought they had the guts to wake her up like that had another thing coming...!

"Yo! Lucy." A familiar voice broke me from my pointless rambling.

Lucy looked up to see...Natsu!

"Natsu!"

"Hi Lushy!" Another voice chimed. "Happy!"

"I'm hungry Lucy! Do you have any fish?" Happy asked.

"Yeah Lucy! Do you have food?" Natsu asked her. A massive tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"How on Earthland did you get in here?!" She yelled. Natsu just stared. "Through your window. It wasn't locked." Natsu said.

Another massive tick mark appeared. "You can't just break into my house whenever you feel like it! Use the door for once!" Lucy yelled. She didn't lock my window last night? Lucy could've sworn she did...

"Lushy! We're hungry!" Happy yelled.

"Then go get some food! I'm not your maid!"

"But Lucy, you have no food!" Natsu said. "Then go get food from the guild!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other and blinked. "Oh yeah!" They said simultaneously. "Thanks Lushy!"

"Yeah, thanks Lucy! See you at the guild!" And with that, they jumped out of my window and ran straight for the guild.

The Stellar mage just frowned. "Annoying little pests! Thinking they can come in whenever they like! Like they own the place!" She exclaimed, knowing Natsu could hear her. "I hope you heard me Natsu! Annoying pest!" She yelled out of her window, earning herself some strange stares. She blushed a little. "E-Eh, sorry!" With that Lucy shut her window, making sure she locked the window.

"Ugh, what's the time?" She asked herself. 10:10 a.m. Her eyes widened a little. "Eh? I slept in quite late today." She said.

"Time for me to shower!" Lucy smiled. Walking to her drawer, the blonde pulled out a pair of black underwear. The strapless bra and panty had blood red lace on the edges. Then she took out a strapless black corset-designed top with blood red lace on the top and bottom edges and a blood red miniskirt with knee-length black combat boots.

After retrieving her apparel, she walked into her bathroom and locked the door. After stripping her favourite pink pajamas, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot faucet, feeling the warm water caress her pale back. She sighed in pleasure, feeling relaxed as the warm water heated up her whole body.

Picking her favourite strawberry body wash, she took the sponge, squirted some of the body wash onto the sponge and started to wash her body. After finishing, she rinsed the suds off her body. Then she took my vanilla shampoo and conditioner, washed her hair, then rinsed out the suds. Lucy repeated the action again, then turn off the faucet.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a fuzzy cyan towel and dried herself. Then she dressed herself in her clothes, then walked back to her bedroom.

Lucy walked into her kitchenette, thinking of what could she eat for breakfast. She decided on whole grain cereal. The Stellar mage grabbed the oatmeal, a bunch of strawberries and cold milk, then poured them into a bowl. After she had eaten, she washed the cutlery she had used and put them on the rack. Lucy decided to leave them to dry.

After grabbing her keys and whip, the blonde locked the door to her apartment and started walking to Fairy Tail.

Walking on the edge of the riverbank, Lucy dismissed the boatmen as they yelled to her to be careful, telling them she would be alright.

Lucy immediately summoned Plue. "Open gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" A small pillar of golden light appeared then it dissipated to reveal Plue. "Pun pun~!" Plue exclaimed. "Hi Plue." Lucy greeted. "Pun pun." Plue greeted back.

Lucy scooped up Plue and held him in her arms and chatted with him until he started to growl. "Plue? What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, bemused. Then she noticed Plue was looking in a particular direction. He was looking into an alleyway. "Do you see something there Plue?" Lucy asked again. Plue just continued growling. Lucy frowned. "Let's go check it out, then." Lucy said while walking towards the alleyway. "Pun pun~" Plue said. Lucy stopped. "You don't want me to go there?" Lucy asked. Plue just nodded. "Ok..." Lucy drifted off.

She frowned again. There was something there that bothered Plue, and she was worried. 'What exactly got Plue growling? And he stopped me from going there, ' She thought, worried and confused.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, she didn't realize that Plue had actually saved her from something extremely terrible.

'But really, what was that...?'

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! I am really sorry the chapter took so long.<strong>

**Thank you to the people who reviewed to my first chapter! I really appreciate it! Please read and review!**

**Read and review!**

**Read and review!**

**Read and review!**

**Mystic Stars**

_**(EDITED: 23/06/2015)**_


	3. Taken Part II Mission Part I

**Hey guys! Mystic Stars speaking! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I apologize for not writing for a while. I've set up a poll for who can be paired up with Lucy. The poll is on my profile page. Please vote!**

**There's going to be more so keeping reading! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, except for Colt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mankind must put an end to war before war outs an end to mankind<strong>_

_**- John F. Kennedy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

_**She frowned again. There was something there that bothered Plue, and she was worried. 'What exactly got Plue growling? And he stopped me from going there, ' She thought, worried and confused.**_

_**Unbeknownst to Lucy, she didn't realize that Plue had actually saved her from something extremely terrible.**_

_**'But really, what was that...?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**Taken Part 2/Mission Part 1**

_**The night before...**_

A mysterious figure jumped sill of Lucy's window. The mysterious figure wore a dark black cape, so even with the street lights, you couldn't see the face. The person stared at the bed lump that was Lucy's figure for a moment before opening her window. The person couldn't see her properly because she was completely covered by her quilt. Upon entering her bedroom, the stranger paid little attention to her room, only staring at her bed. Walking towards it, the stranger could see a spot of blonde hair protruding out of the blanket.

Reaching with a deathly pale, thin hand, the person gently pulled the blanket off Lucy's head, down to her chin. The person stared at the sleeping tranquil, beauty that was Lucy's face. A healthy rosy, pink blush caressed her slightly pale cheeks. The figure stared at her with soft, caring eyes, though that itself is a contradiction, the figure's eyes were a deep blood red.

**Someone's P.O.V**

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. One of the most strongest wizards, even though she herself does not realize it. Also, one of the most beautiful females in Fiore. She truly does not realize the true capacity of not only her type of magic, but her own magic power within it.

She does not realize what people would do just to have a mere glimpse of her magic and power, let alone what her magic can do. She is so powerful in ways she and I can understand, but she does not realize her true ability.

There are deep secrets about her magic; sacred spells and transformations that not just any person can use. Only a person with a pure heart can use this magic.

Lucy is the only wizard in millenniums who can defeat this truly horrid evil.

**Normal P.O.V**

The figure caresses Lucy's warm cheek with a loving gaze.

_'Lucy Heartfilia, you will be the person who saves us from the evil that has corrupted this world.'_

With that final thought, the figure leaps over Lucy's bed and out of her window, running into the cold night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day <strong>

Lucy arrived at the guild, letting Plue take his leave as she walked through the door. "Lucy!"

Lucy looked towards the center of the guild to see the whole of Team Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Cana. "Morning guys!" Lucy greeted.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked towards the table they were sitting at, taking a seat between Levy and Lisanna. They both gave her a side hug. "You guys having a good morning?" Lucy asked them. "Yeah, we are Lucy." Gray said, while smiling. "Luce! Let's go on a mission!" Natsu exclaimed, while standing. "Sure, Natsu. Let's go check what's on." I said.

Natsu and I walked to the mission board to check what was on. After a while of checking, I heard Natsu call out to me. "Luce, check this one!" Natsu said.

**HELP!**

**A GROUP OF BANDITS ARE HARASSING OUR VILLAGE! THEY STEAL OUR MONEY AND TAKE THE FEMALES HOSTAGE!**

**OUR VILLAGE IS SITUATED NEAR THE MOUNTAINS, NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF MAGNOLIA !**

**THE REWARD IS 570 000 JEWELS AND FOUR SILVER KEYS!**

**PLEASE HELP US!**

**(A/N: Let's just say there are mountains near Magnolia. Please bear with me!)**

My eyes widened. "Hey you guys!" I called. Lisanna and the others looked up. "Check out this mission!" Once they got they got here, Gray took the mission from Natsu. "570 000 Jewels?! That's a lot." Gray said. "Yeah. If we were to split it between the five of us, we would each receive 114 000 jewels!" I told them. "Wow, that's still quite a lot." Lisanna said. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Natsu shouted with excitement.

"Mira! We want to take this mission!" I told her. Mirajane smiled. "Alright Lucy. Stay safe and have fun!" Mirajane told us.

"Ok!" We said in unison.

While walking out of the guild, Erza started speaking. "Alright, I know the next train for the mountains leaves in approximately two hours. I want everyone packed and at the station in an hour, hour and a half max. Understood?" She ordered. "Aye sir!"

After Erza had given her instruction, we all headed in our designated directions. While walking towards my apartment, I thought of possible theories of the aim of the bandits. I understood why they took their money, I mean, they probably wanted it for their own selfish reasons. But why take the females hostage? What could their possible aim be? Well, hopefully not for lecherous schemes.

Before I knew it, I had reached my apartment. Walking inside, I headed straight for my bedroom. After pulling out my pink suitcase, I walked to my wardrobe and started pulling out some clothes. I took a couple of skirts, shorts shirts, shoes and underwear. I went to my bathroom and took my body wash, sponge, shampoo and conditioner, body lotion, and my toothbrush and paste. I put all of those into my royal blue and yellow striped toiletry bag.

I went back to my bedroom and started packing everything into my suitcase. Once I had finished packing, I checked for things I had probably forgotten to pack. Finding nothing, I made sure I had both my celestial and apartment keys and whip. Then I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of my apartment.

Walking near the edge of the riverbank, I decided to call out Plue again. "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" There was the familiar small pillar of golden light and Plue appeared. "Pun pun~!" Plue greeted. "Hey Plue." I smiled. "Pun pun~!" I giggled. "I'm doing well, how about you?" "Pun pun!" I smiled at him.

After a while of walking, Plue told me he had to go back to the Spirit World, well in a way only I could understand. "Pun pun~!" "See you later Plue." With that, he dissipated into golden particles.

* * *

><p>I finally arrived at the train station, only to find I was the only person from my group there. Frowning, I brushed my hand on Hologium's key, to see that I only had half an hour until we were supposed to meet. My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't realized the time when I was packing. Guess I had packed a lot faster than I anticipated.<p>

I decided to look around since I still had some time. Maybe I could even get some new keys. Leaving the train station, I decided to look at a few of the magic shops. I walked into one of the shops, as I opened the door, the bell attached chimed, alerting the clerk I was coming in. I looked in to see a thin, lean man, probably around my age, if not older.

**(A/N: FYI I'm making Lucy 18 in this story)**

He had spiked up brown hair, that was combed to his left side, and stunning neon green eyes. He smiled. "Morning miss. Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, while eyeing my chest, thinking I would not notice. Tch. Annoying leach. "Yeah, I was wondering if you had any celestial keys?" I asked politely. His smiled brightened. "Actually, three keys did come this morning. I'll go check for you miss." He said. Then he walked towards a door in a corner. I assumed it was the storage room.

Looking around, a few things caught my eye. The first item was a utility belt. The tag stated nothing could be taking off without the consent of its owner, and the belt itself. My eyes twinkled. Finally I won't have to worry about my whip and keys taken from me! There a pink and black striped mechanical-looking whip next to it. There was no tag description on it. I frowned. I wonder what the whip could do. At the time I took the whip and belt, the man came out of the storage room.

"It's your lucky day, I found four keys in the back. Though, they don't look like normal stellar keys." He told me. My mouth went slack from shock. Four keys?! It really was my lucky day. The man handed me four brightly coloured keys. One was flame red, on the head in had two concave lines on both sides, and in the center, a line shaped like a question mark. My eyes widened. It was the key of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix! "Oh wow!" I gasped. "What?" The clerk asked. "This is the key of the Blazing Bird, Phoenix!"

"Oh wow. That's amazing. I'm happy for you." The man smiled. "Thanks." I put the belt and whip on the table. "I would always like to take these. There was no description on the whip, can it do anything unique?" I asked the man. Frowning a bit, the man started to explain. "Yes, the whip, as it looks like, is a mechanical whip. When it's activated, it uses lighting and fire to attack your opponent. There's a certain way to unlock it, but I'm not sure how. Though, quite a number of people have returned it, because they are never successful in unlocking it." My eyes furrowed. "That's strange." I said. Taking Hologium's key, I checked the time to see there was ten minutes until the agreed time to meet. "Oh, I have to go now. How much do I owe you?" I asked him. He blushed lightly. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house." He said.

My eyes widened again. "Oh, thank you! You've saved me a lot of money." I smiled at him. His blush darkened. "N-No worries, miss. My name is Colt, by the way." He said. I smiled again. "I'm Lucy. Thank you again and goodbye." I said, while waving. "Goodbye." Colt smiled.

**Normal P.O.V**

Once Lucy left the shop, she headed for the train station. Suddenly, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. _'W-What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'_

Unknown to Lucy, in a dark alley she was being watched. A dark, cloaked figure chuckled to himself. _'Hehe, little fairy, you better watch your back or else you won't know what hit you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it here for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Want to guess who the dark figure is? I'm a little disappointed. No one has been reading this story and it has been out for 2-3 months now. I'm disappointed. Please read this story and the others I've written. Please! If you do, I'll bake you an imaginary five-storey cake, flavour your own personal choice :3.<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**

_**(EDITED: 23/06/2015)**_


	4. Mission Part II

**Hey guys! Guess who's back?! Mystic Stars! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I wrote a while back! I apologize for not writing for a while, as some of you may know. This chapter is replacing the notice I posted, so yeah. You probably haven't noticed, but I've edited all the previous chapters due to the horrifying English I wrote. I'm ashamed to even call myself a writer with that amount of mistakes I made. A while ago, I set up a poll for who can be paired up with Lucy. The poll is on my profile page. I'll leave it on for a little longer. Please vote!**

**The bunch of you who didn't check the results so far are probably wondering who's winning. These are the results!**

**First place: Rogue Cheney**

**Second place: Natsu Dragneel and Laxus Dreyar**

**Third place: Sting Eucliffe**

**The unfortunate fourth and final place: Gray Fullbuster**

**Well done to Rogue for claiming first place, and the other participants. I feel so sorry for Gray though, I bet he absolutely loathes the fact that Natsu is beating him badly. Oh well, you guys can change it if you want. **

**Okay, I'll stop rambling about and let you guys read the chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, except for Colt.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What a cruel thing war is...to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for neighbours. - Robert E. Lee<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time...<strong>_

_**Once Lucy left the shop, she headed for the train station. Suddenly, she felt a shiver crawl up her spine.'W-What is this feeling? Why do I feel like I'm being watched?'**_

_**Unknown to Lucy, in a dark alley she was being watched. A dark, cloaked figure chuckled to himself. 'Hehe, little fairy, you better watch your back or else you won't know what hit you.' **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Mission Part II**

When Lucy arrived at the train station, she was surprised to find Erza, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, Juvia and Gray standing by the benches. "Lucy!" Gray grinned. Lucy grinned back. "Hey guys!" Lucy said. "Where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked. "That flame idiot? He's late." Gray snorted. Lisanna and Wendy just giggled. "That's the first for him. He's always so eager for these missions, so that's pretty strange." Lucy said. "Yeah, it is." Lisanna agreed. Erza glared at the sky menacingly. "If that knucklehead makes us miss our train, I'll make him ride a thousand more." Erza growled as a dark aura surrounded her. Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna just sweat dropped. "E-Erza-san, there's no need for such harsh treatment." Juvia said nervously, Lucy and Lisanna nodding in agreement.

"OI!" The group looked toward the entrance of the train station to see a figure with pink hair and a flying blue cat. "Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed. "Finally you arrived Flame head." Gray muttered darkly. "What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu glowered at Gray. "I know you heard me, Tobasco Freak." Gray said as he and Natsu knocked their heads together. "I'm going to assume that I don't hear you two fighting?" Erza said lowly. A shiver crawl up their spine. "Aye E-Erza!" The two men hugged for their dear life. Lucy sighed. "And Happy number two appears." Lisanna, Wendy and Juvia just giggled.

"Let's just go guys. 'We'll miss our train if we wait any longer." Lucy said. The whole of group Team Natsu, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna and Juvia finally boarded the train taking them to the mountains of Magnolia. The trip was the same as always with a twist: Natsu attempting to hold in his breakfast, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Lisanna looking at Natsu sympathetically, Gray and Charle ignoring the sounds of Natsu dying in his misery, Erza knocking him out later on during the train ride and Juvia fawning over her precious Gray-sama. The group, minus Natsu, chatted mildly amongst themselves for the remainder of the six hour train ride.

Once they arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia, they walked to the mountains for about a hour. During the hour, the group drew up a plan based on what they knew about the mission. "Ok guys. We already know that the bandits steal the village's money and kidnap their females. I understand the money part, but could there be another reason as to why they take the females? Other than having lecherous reasons." Lucy said. Erza nodded. "I'm also not completely certain, but I know that we will get more information once we arrive." She said. "But don't you think it's strange? Taking resources from a village that's a little remote. I'm pretty sure the village doesn't do any form of exchange between other villages and towns." Lucy said. _'I wonder what their motive could be...'_

"Look! I think I see the village!" Wendy's voice broke Lucy out of thought. Sure enough, in the distance, a small cluster of houses could be seen. Twenty minutes into the walk, the group reached the village. They could now see the houses, more of huts, more clearly. The medium-sized huts were round, made of clumpy concrete, some painted red and some brown. For roofs, long straws had been wrapped at the tips and placed on top of the huts. Medium-sized wood logs were used as doors. As the group of seven walked further into the village, they saw small children and slightly older kids chasing each other around the huts. "Wow. The village feels so...homey." Lisanna said nostalgically. "Yeah. Nothing like a village that's going through a tough time..." Lucy added.

"Ah! You must be the mages from Fairy Tail. Welcome!" The group of seven turned around to find a very small elder man, his size comparable to Makarov's own. There was another man next to him, about 6 feet tall. He had pale skin, black hair and forest green eyes. He wore a traditional yukata, coloured in beauteous shades of greens, reds, browns and oranges. _'Kind of like autumn...' _Lucy drifted off. "My name is Slaute Gawdy and I am the Chief of this wonderful village. This is my advisor, Ichinose Tokiya-kun." The small man said. "Welcome Fairy Tail wizards," the man's deep, masculine rang through the chilly air. All the girls blushed slightly. The group looked the elderly man and sweat dropped. _'Isn't his choice of clothing a bit loud?'_ The small man wore a bright red muscle shirt (which did nothing since his arms were thin as twigs), rainbow tye-dye gypsy pants, neon green shoes that curled at the tips with a golden bell on the right shoe and lastly a bright yellow joker's hat that had two scarlet bells. In other words, he looked like a complete clown!

_ 'Is he really the head of this village?' _The group thought. Tokiya bowed respectively. "It is truly an honour to meet you Fairy Tail wizards." He stepped forward, took Lucy's hand and kissed it sweetly. Lucy's blush deepened and she giggled. Natsu grimaced. _'What's so great about this guy? He's nothing but a flirt.' _Natsu thought. "This is a wonderful village you have Chief." Erza addressed the small man. "Why, thank you Red Amazon! It truly is a pleasure." Slaute thanked. Erza froze. _'R-Red Amazon?' _Lisanna, Lucy and Juvia tried their hardest to contain their laughter. Natsu, Gray and Happy burst out in hysterics. Erza glared death glares at them. The boys squealed in fear in while hugging each other as if the other was their lifeline. "Such beautiful wizards Fairy Tail has," Tokiya said as he kissed Juiva's hand. She blushed. Gray scowled."Can we get the information on the job now?' Gray said, slightly annoyed. "Alright, alright. I'll start since Ice Popsicle is annoyed." The Chief said blissfully. "I-Ice Popsicle?!" Gray exclaimed. stunned. Natsu burst in laughter. A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. "Oi bastard! Wanna go now?!" Gray yelled as he butted his head with Natsu. "I'm all up for it Ice Princess!" Natsu replied. "Are you two fighting?" Erza's death-seeping voice rang. Natsu and Gray froze. "N-No sir!" They squealed. Lucy placed her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Could we start now please?" She complained. "I agree with the blonde maiden. It is time we got to business." Tokiya said as he winked at Lisanna. Lisanna looked at Lucy then blinked. _'What's with that flirtatious act? I thought he was just being polite in the beginning, but now he's being plain flirty!' _Both girls thought.

"Alrighty then. Down to business." Slaute's face suddenly turned deadly serious. The group blinked. _'He's seriously bipolar!'_ "As you read in the request, a large group of bandits has been stealing our money and kidnapping our village's females hostage. They have been doing for a long period of time, almost five months now. We're not sure as to why they take our women. The mountain is very famous for its snow. The mountain is known as Les Anges Pleurent Mountain* (Angel's Tears). It is said that a certain area on the mountain contains the purest of snow. The snow can reveal a person's true soul. But it is called Les Anges Pleurent because somewhere on the mountain there is a tree with ice drops that look like tears and they shine brightly in the sun's rays. The snow also has special healing properties and can be sold for a whole lot of money. But it is a sacred feature, so it is prohibited to sell such a beautiful tree! So please, you must help us protect it!" Slaute and Tokiya bowed. The team were stunned. "P-Please! There's no need to bow!" Lucy waved her hands nervously. "There's no need to act so formal, because we'll help you! As Fairy Tail mages, right guys?" Natsu asked. They all nodded. "What these bandits are doing is totally unacceptable! They will be punished." Erza added. The Chief rubbed his eyes that were filled with tears. "Thank you! Thank you very much! You've made me very happy." Slaute said. "Is there anything else we need to know about these bandits?" Erza questioned the small man. "Yes. Some of the bandits can use magic. I think about four of them, but we only managed to see three. Telekinesis, Earth magic and Lighting magic. The fourth I am not sure of. But you should be very careful. They're all very powerful. Their hideout is situated on the other side of the mountain. It takes about 3 hours to reach the opposite side of the mountain. Please be careful." The elderly man said. "Alright Chief. We will start heading there right now. Thank you for the information. Let's go everyone." Erza said.

As the group turned to leave, Slaute stopped them. "Wait. One more thing. My daughter is there. Please save her. She is the only family I have left. Please." Slaute pleaded with new tears in his eyes. Erza nodded firmly. "We will." She said. Lisanna frowned. _'His daughter was taken? That's really bad.'_ She thought. Slaute quickly called out to Lucy. "Bunny Girl!" Lucy froze. "_B-Bunny Girl! That's what Gajeel called me and it doesn't even make sense!' _Natsu and Happy tried to hold their laugther, but after a while it became too much and they bursted out in hysterics. "Uwhahaha! Bunny Girl! Isn't that what Metal Face calls Lucy?!" Natsu said as he clutched his stomach in laughter and pain. "A-Aye sir!" Happy threw around laughing with tears in his eyes. The rest of the group dearly tried to contain their laughter for the sake of Luc's pride. Lucy glared at Natsu and Happy with the intent to kill. The duo quickly swallowed their laughter and hugged each other for dear life. _A yelling Lucy was one thing, but a Lucy with silent fury was a million times worse. _"Y-Yes Chief?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed. Slaute had a happy expression, but when he spoke, his voice came hard and grave. "I am suspecting my advisor of treason. I believe that he was something to do with the situation. There is no possible way the bandits could have discovered the Les Anges tree without information leaked out. Please do not inform your group of this information. It is vital you keep this to yourself. Please." The small man told Lucy. Lucy was a little shocked. "N-Not tell them? How could I not-?" Lucy was interrupted by the raise of Slaute's hand. "I need to trust that you'll keep this information to yourself. At least until my advisor's intent has been proved." Lucy frowned but sighed. "Alright..." Slaute's face smiled widened. "Thank you very much Bunny Girl!" Slaute yelled as he smacked Lucy's behind. She yelped and walked briskly back to her team.

"What did he tell you Lucy? Lisanna asked. Lucy just shook her head. "I'll tell you soon." Lisanna frowned took the hint. Lucy would tell them when the time was right. "Alright everyone! Let's get going! We're losing daylight!" The group heard Erza yell. "Aye sir!" With that, the Fairy Tail group made their way to Les Anges Pleurent Mountain. Natsu looked back and stared at Tokiya. _'I don't really trust that guy. Something seems suspicious about him.'_ Natsu thought to himself. Natsu quickly looked back before Tokiya could spot him. As the Fairy Tail group made their way to the mountain, they didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Tokiya's face. _Little did they know something petrifying was going to happen._

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the group were a little over the halfway mark. The team were their usual, well almost usual, business. Natsu and Gray were having their pointless quarrel, Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy were trying to calm the boys down, Juvia was swooning over Gray, Erza gave the boys glares from hell, warning them if they really did want their heads bashed in and Happy was trying to woo Charle with a piece of raw fish that he had in his backpack. In other words, the team were all doing their usual thing. It stayed like that for a while until Lucy stopped the commotion. "I'm not sure if I'm the only one, but did anyone notice anything strange about the Chief's advisor?" Lucy asked. Natsu immediately set his on Lucy. "I was right! I felt something odd coming from that guy." Natsu said loudly. "What do you mean strange?" Wendy asked. "Well, I noticed he didn't speak very much. Even though that might not have to do with anything, the one major point I picked up was that he seemed...to look at us with arrogance. Like he knows something we don't know." Lucy said. "Lucy's right. I picked up the same thing. I noticed something strange from his aura. Something almost cynical." Lisanna added.<p>

Erza placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin like she was deep in thought. "Both your statements seem to make sense. I noticed something as well, but I dismissed it because I thought I was just being paranoid. It seems everyone thinks the same thing." She said. Everyone nodded. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Happy asked. "We don't have solid evidence that the Chief's advisor is up to no good. I say we should just keep our guards up for anything suspicious." Erza concluded. "Alright!" The rest of the group chorused. The group walked on for about half an hour before they were surprisingly ambushed.

A group of eight bandits jumped out of the large heaps of snow pilled on the edge of the mountain. The Fairy Tail team were taken off guard by the sudden appearance. _'H-How did we not smell them?' _Natsu and Wendy thought in shock. One of the bandits suddenly charged forward, aiming his dagger towards Lisann. Lisanna was taken off guard, so she didn't manage to react in time. But Natsu quickly noticed his advancement and took action. He charged at the bandit with a flaming fist and yelled, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's fire-fist collided with the bandit's chest, and he was blown back from the impact. Another bandit silently charged towards Natsu and swiftly pulled him out of range of his team. Natsu quickly punched the bandit with a flaming fist, again pushing the bandit backwards. In a split second, Natsu jumped back to his group, who were already preparing themselves. "Bandits? In this type of area? I didn't expect to find enemies so soon," Lisanna said as she transformed into her Tigress form. "What's even more strange is that it seems Natsu-san and I couldn't pick up their scents." Wendy said. Lucy and Juvia's eyes widened. "Couldn't pick their scents? Is that even possible?" Lucy asked in astonishment. "Highly unlikely, but I believe with the right type of magic, it is possible." Erza stated. However, a hard voice interrupted them. "It's not possible." Natsu stated with hard eyes.

Everyone stared at Natsu. "There's no way a Dragon Slayer couldn't smell an enemy. If we can't smell them, it means they're fake." Erza's eyes widened. "Holograms..." A sudden dagger thrown at Gray caught the attention of the group. "Ugh!" Gray yelled as he clutched my ear in pain. He removed his hand to find what he didn't want to see. Blood. The group's faces hardened as they saw the blood on Gray's hand. Once again, Natsu quickly charged at bandit closest to him. He aimed his fire-clad fist and yelled, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" As his fist was just about to collided with the bandit's face, the person disappeared. Natsu's eyes widened. "W-What? H-He disappeared?" Gray asked shocked. As quickly as Gray finished his shocked statement, the bandit re-appeared behind Natsu, tripped and sent a lightning bolt towards him from behind. The group's eyes widened. "Natsu!" The bolt hit Natsu as he landed face-flat into the snow and rolled as the bolt continued to shock him. Natsu yelled out in pain as the bolt's intensity was amplified by the snow.

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled. "What the hell are these guys?!" Gray yelled astonished. Lucy frowned. "There's something we're missing here." She said thoughtfully. Lisanna frowned. "What do you mean by that Lucy?" She asked. Lucy's hard gaze didn't waver as she spoke. "Erza said that they're holograms, right? If the hologram's are using magic, doesn't it mean their magic also isn't real?" She asked. Juvia and Lisanna's eyes widened. "Illusions!" Suddenly, a piece of a rainbow-tinted glass-like material in the groups' eyes shattered. Lisanna quickly turned to Natsu and ran a few steps towards him. "Natsu! The bandits aren't real! And their magic! They're all illusions!" As soon as Lisanna said that, a rainbow glass-like material shattered in front of Natsu's eyes. When he looked up, they're were gone. Wendy made her way to Natsu to check on him. It seemed that the pain of the attack disappeared as Natsu realized the bandits weren't real.

"We did it! The bandits are gone!" Happy yelled in triumph. Lucy sent him an amused look. "Happy, you didn't really do anything, did you?" She asked. That statement had the desired effect. Happy's excited mood immediately deflated and he sullenly snuck to the ground. "You didn't have to ruin my mood Lucy," Happy said with tears in his big eyes. Lucy just laughed. "Wahh! Natsu, Lucy's being mean again!" Happy cried out as he flew to the figure who was sit with one knee pointing upwards. Erza turned to the group with a stern expression. "I hope you all know what this means." The group nodded. "But why would there need to be holograms by the mountain?" Juvia asked clearly confused. "Maybe it acts like a defence mechanism to protect the tree?" Lisanna suggested. Erza placed her thumb and index fingers on her chin. "Perhaps..." "But it seems reliable. Unless the next group has a Dragon Slayer with them, it would be pretty difficult to figure that out." Lucy said. "Well, Lucy does have a point, but what if the wizard has another type of magic that could figure it out?" Gray asked. "Then it would be advisable to increase its defences." Erza said. "Well, we should continue moving. We're losing day light." Natsu stated.

The group walked the rest of the trip until they reached a snowy cave. Lucy suddenly froze. "Would the tree be in here?" Happy asked as he floated towards the cave. "Probablly," Natsu said as he placed his arms above his head. "D-Do you guys hear that?" She asked softly. The group looked at her. "What do you mean, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy couldn't move. All she could hear was a soft voice singing.

_...And we will shine..._

Lucy frowned as she closed her eyes. The voice was so faint she could almost not hear anything.

_...And we will shine..._

Lucy opened her eyes again. "I can hear someone singing...but's so faint I can hardly hear it. Can't you?" She looked at Wendy and Natsu. The duo frowned. "I don't hear any voice." Natsu said. "Neither can I, Lucy-san." Wendy said. "A voice singing, huh? I think as we advance, we will be able to identify it Lucy. So don't worry yet Lucy." Erza said as she placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy nodded. As the group advanced into the cave, they didn't notice the electrifying blue eyes that watched them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everyone! Second official update for today! So Slaute suspects Tokiya of betrayal! I wonder Tokiya really is guilty. If you're wondering, I also update <em>Warrior<em>, so you can also read _Warrior's_ new chapter. I really hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I won't be able to update very often (explanation is in the last chapter of _Warrior_) Thank you all for reading! **

***The name is French**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Read and Review!**

**Mystic Stars**


End file.
